Japanese Promotional Cards Gallery (Year 11-15)
This page is a gallery for all Japanese promotional cards between Year 11 and Year 15. __TOC__ Year 11 dm-p1-y11.jpg|Ogre Hell, Annihilator Fist dm-p2-y11.jpg|Alkaizam, Infinite Lord of Spirits dm-p3-y11.jpg|Bolmeteus Steel Dragon dm-p4-y11.jpg|Change of Mind! Bakel, Cloud Ogre dm-p5-y11.jpg|Ghost Touch dm-p6-y11.jpg|Fighting Spirit! Sword Flash Dragon dm-p7-y11.jpg|Ikki and Kumasan, Ogre Beasts dm-p8-y11.jpg|Kodamanma, Gil Gil Puppet dm-p9-y11.jpg|Tomoemaru, Golden Topper dm-p10-y11.jpg|Eureka Program dm-p11-y11.jpg|Runaway! Ogre Warrior Kaiser "Serious" dm-p12-y11.jpg|Maximum the Max, Zenith of "Military" dm-p13-y11.jpg|Magmadragon Balga Geyser dm-p14-y11.jpg|Kaiser Zack Storm, the Demon Eyed dm-p15-y11.jpg|Codename Buffer Lodeole dm-p16-y11.jpg|Zabi Claw, Dark Warrior (Mode Change Card) dm-p17-y11.jpg|Faerie Life (Mode Change Card) dm-p18-y11.jpg|Emergency Typhoon (Mode Change Card) dm-p19-y11.jpg|Tiger Boy, the Ogre Beast (Mode Change Card) dm-p20-y11.jpg|Prin Prin, the Eternal dm-p21-y11.jpg|Straight, Fighting Ogre (Mode Change Card) dm-p22-y11.jpg|Messa Danjiri Dragon dm-p23-y11.jpg|Katta Kirifuda, Curry Bread Boy dm-p24-y11.jpg|Forever Princess, Eternal Ruler dm-p25-y11.jpg|Fighting Spirit! Sword Flash Dragon dm-p26-y11.jpg|Bolshack Superhero dm-p27-y11.jpg|Überdragon Sunburst NEX dm-p28-y11.jpg|No Arguments! Onimaru Boy dm-p29-y11.jpg|Scrapper Dragon dm-p31-y11.jpg|Faerie Life dm-p32-y11.jpg|Yakou, Nocturnal Demon dm-p33-y11.jpg|Romanesk, the Dragon Wizard (WINNER Card) dm-p34-y11.jpg|Princess Prin, the Curious dm-p35-y11.jpg|Wedding Gate dm-p36-y11.jpg|Lord Reis, Spirit of Wisdom dm-p37-y11.jpg|Flaming Jet Dragon dm-p38-y11.jpg|Knights of Cobalt, Protean Elemental dm-p39-y11.jpg|Codenight Rice Shower dm-p40-y11.jpg|Codenight Last Propose dm-p42-y11.jpg|Necrodragon Devolution dm-p43-y11.jpg|Death Gate, Gate of Hell dm-p44-y11.jpg|Hyaku Visor, Brave Ogre dm-p45-y11.jpg|Onimaru "Katana", Overlord of Hope dm-p46-y11.jpg|Codeking Waldstein dm-p47-y11.jpg|Jasmine, Mist Faerie dm-p48-y11.jpg|Lost Soul dm-p49-y11.jpg|Chief De Baula, Machine King of Mystic Light dm-p50-y11.jpg|Energy Stream dm-p51-y11.jpg|Gachinko Roulette dm-p52-y11.jpg|Kyrstron, Lair Delver dm-p53-y11.jpg|Bernard Tyson, Blastdragon dm-p54-y11.jpg|Pepper Silva of Betrayal dm-p55-y11.jpg|Battle the Climax, Zenith of "Victory" dm-p56-y11.jpg|Cebu Aquman Jr. dm-p57-y11.jpg|Toramaru GGG, Armored Oni Beast dm-p58-y11.jpg|Idolmaster Leo dm-p59-y11.jpg|Golden Key, Messenger of "Zenith" dm-p60-y11.jpg|Prelude of Horror dm-p61-y11.jpg|Truename Orekoso Foxstar dm-p62-y11.jpg|Nanmo Nai, Holy Heaven Guardian dm-p63-y11.jpg|Necrodragon Dadan Danda Dance dm-p64-y11.jpg|Olzekia, General of Decapitation dm-p65-y11.jpg|Karre Ganejar, Metal Lamp Djinn dm-p67-y11.jpg|VAN Beat, Battlefield Pianist dm-p68-y11.jpg|Ochappi, Pure Hearted Faerie dm-p69-y11.jpg|Hunter Fire, Secret Hunter dm-p70-y11.jpg|Entertainer of Stealing and Lying dm-p71-y11.jpg|Zero Lupia dm-p72-y11.jpg|Karre Ganejar, Metal Lamp Djinn dm-p73-y11.jpg|Destiny Ryusei of Fate dm-p74-y11.jpg|Prin, Reversal Princess dm-p75-y11.jpg|Bloody Shadow, Mystic Light Death Knight dm-p76-y11.jpg|Tick Tick, Swift Viral Swordfighter dm-p77-y11.jpg|Ballcadeias, Overlord of Demons dm-p78-y11.jpg|Codename Balga Ragon dm-p79-y11.jpg|LOVE x HATE, Secret Cruelty dm-p80-y11.jpg|Axel Kaiser "Thunderclap" dm-p81-y11.jpg|Onimaru "Katana", Overlord of Hope dm-p82-y11.jpg|Moel, Love Attack dm-p83-y11.jpg|Onimaru "End", Grand Finale CoroCoro 35th Coro35th-1a.jpg|Gaial Kaiser Coro35th-1b.jpg|Gaial Kaiser Coro35th-2a.jpg|Dragonic Pippi Coro35th-2b.jpg|Dragonic Pippi Coro35th-3a.jpg|Boost, Crimson Lord Coro35th-3b.jpg|Boost, Crimson Lord Coro35th-1b+2b+3b.jpg|Gaial King Dragon, Raging Dragon Lord Year 12 dm-p1-y12.jpg|I'll ask! Katsudon dm-p2-y12.jpg|Galaga, White Ogre dm-p3-y12.jpg|Codeking Number Nine dm-p4-y12.jpg|Maeterl, Beautiful Sunday dm-p5-y12.jpg|Nine, Zero Zero dm-p6-y12.jpg|Katsudon, Kung Fu Panyao dm-p7-y12.jpg|Tant, Sword Bat dm-p8-y12.jpg|Crossfire, Wicked Millionaire (WINNER Card) dm-p9-y12.jpg|Kubrick, Spiral Accelerator dm-p10-y12.jpg|Katsudon Break, Secret Fist dm-p11-y12.jpg|Bolshack Superhero dm-p12-y12.jpg|Grave Deal, Shadow of Pure Flame dm-p13-y12.jpg|Geo Eggplant dm-p14-y12.jpg|Necrodragon End of the World dm-p15-y12.jpg|Drago Revolver, Gungun Gunman dm-p16-y12.jpg|Dorapon, Little Gunman dm-p17-y12.jpg|Discovery, Recruiter dm-p18-y12.jpg|Ragnarok, the Clock dm-p19-y12.jpg|GILL Supergalactic Dragon dm-p20-y12.jpg|Time Tripper, Shadow of Stagnation dm-p21-y12.jpg|Katsudon, Kung Fu Dragon dm-p22-y12.jpg|Oasis, Dragon Machine Left God dm-p23-y12.jpg|Blur, True Flashing Right God dm-p24-y12.jpg|Drago Revolver, Gungun Gunman (Mode Change Card) dm-p25-y12.jpg|Dorapon, Little Gunman (Mode Change Card) dm-p26-y12.jpg|Jenny, the Suicide Doll (Mode Change Card) dm-p27-y12.jpg|Testa Rossa, of the Heat dm-p28-y12.jpg|Goromaru, Horn Horn dm-p29-y12.jpg|Future, Mage of Cobalt dm-p30-y12.jpg|Maeterl, Beautiful Sunday dm-p31-y12.jpg|Carol, Gokigen Shout dm-p32-y12.jpg|Falcon Bomber, Rocket Dash dm-p33-y12.jpg|Levia Than, Flame Dragon Guardian dm-p34-y12.jpg|Necrodragon Abayo Shabayo dm-p35-y12.jpg|Zerokage, Lightfang Lord dm-p36-y12.jpg|Katsu Infinity King, Achoo Crimson dm-p37-y12.jpg|I'll ask! Katsudon dm-p38-y12.jpg|Ganryuu Musashi, Burning Heart dm-p39-y12.jpg|Sixth Sense, Undead Bandit dm-p40-y12.jpg|Bone Dance Charger dm-p41-y12.jpg|Aqua Surfer (Mode Change Card) dm-p42-y12.jpg|Mitsurugi Boost, Matchless Dragon Demon (Mode Change Card) dm-p43-y12.jpg|Baban Ban Ban, Earth's Blessing dm-p44-y12.jpg|Shining Kinji, Gonbuto Treasure dm-p45-y12.jpg|Vice Kaiser Zeta, the Vengeance dm-p46-y12.jpg|Savage Earth dm-p47-y12.jpg|Destrozione, Knowledge Destroyer dm-p48-y12.jpg|Jasmine, Mist Faerie dm-p49-y12.jpg|Aquan Jr.'s Delivery dm-p50-y12.jpg|Frog, Jumping Jack dm-p51-y12.jpg|Hanzou, Menacing Phantom (WINNER Card) dm-p52-y12.jpg|Future, Mage of Cobalt dm-p53-y12.jpg|Bhutan POP, Shenton dm-p54-y12.jpg|Lifeplan Charger dm-p55-y12.jpg|God Gut dm-p56-y12.jpg|Thrust Sumo, Strongest Yokozuna dm-p57-y12.jpg|Codeking Mozart dm-p58-y12.jpg|Perfect Madonna, Light Weapon dm-p59-y12.jpg|Kubrick, Spiral Accelerator back.png|??? dm-p61-y12.jpg|Katsuking GANG, Victorage Caliber dm-p62-y12.jpg|Testa Rossa, Heartbeat Heat dm-p63-y12.jpg|Crossfire the 2nd, Billionaire dm-p64-y12.jpg|Jackie BEAT, Thousand Arms dm-p65-y12.jpg|Bruce DEAD, Megadeth Size dm-p66-y12.jpg|Katsu Infinity King, Achoo Crimson dm-p67-y12.jpg|I'll ask! Katsudon dm-p68-y12.jpg|Katsudon, Kung Fu Dragon dm-p69-y12.jpg|Prin, Domineering Princess dm-p70-y12.jpg|Izumo dm-p71-y12.jpg|Pearljam, Faerie Left God dm-p72-y12.jpg|Strokes, Explosive Right God dm-p73-y12.jpg|Miele, Vizier of Lightning dm-p74-y12.jpg|Qurian dm-p75-y12.jpg|Necrodragon Abayo Shabayo dm-p76-y12.jpg|Cocco Lupia dm-p77-y12.jpg|Bronze-Arm Tribe dm-p78-y12.jpg|Taiga, the Warrior Savage dm-p79-y12.jpg|Izumo Returns, Counterattack God dm-p80-y12.jpg|Glastonbury, Fuuma Right God dm-p81-y12.jpg|Lollapalooza, Spirit Knight Left God dm-p82-y12.jpg|DNA Spark dm-p83-y12.jpg|Outrage Team Exile dm-p84-y12.jpg|Katsuend, Final Episode dm-p85-y12.jpg|Katsubhudon, Stand By Me dm-p86-y12.jpg|Terror Pit dm-p87-y12.jpg|Maeterl, Beautiful Sunday dm-p88-y12.jpg|Berlin, Bell Gravekeeper dm-p89-y12.jpg|Purification Trap dm-p90-y12.jpg|Katsudon DASH, God Eater (Mode Change Card) Viva! Anime30! Viva! Anime30!.jpg|Onimaru "Head", Victory Rush Year 13 dm-p1-y13.jpg|Batorash Knuckle, Blastdragon dm-p2-y13.jpg|Diamond Aven, Spirit of Awakening dm-p3-y13.jpg|Crystal Super Paladin dm-p4-y13.jpg|Zamaru, Treasure of Darkness dm-p5-y13.jpg|Kokushimuso Kaiser "Sho x Katsu" dm-p6-y13.jpg|Prin, Reversal Princess dm-p7-y13.jpg|Bolshack Superhero dm-p8-y13.jpg|Battleyell Kaiser dm-p9-y13.jpg|Macallan, Explosive Flame Shooter dm-p10-y13.jpg|Codename Balga Ragon (Mode Change Card) dm-p11-y13.jpg|Baal Balalaku, Hero Djinn dm-p12-y13.jpg|Katta Kirifuda, Passion Duel Soul dm-p13-y13.jpg|Tenshukaku, Dragon King Keep (Dramatic Card) dm-p14-y13.jpg|Batoraio, Victory Blastdragon (Mode Change Card) (WINNER Card) dm-p15a-y13.jpg|Protoheart, Galaxy Sword dm-p15b-y13.jpg|Gaiginga Soul, Star Dragsolution dm-p16-y13.jpg|Explosive Swordplay, Crimson Sword dm-p17-y13.jpg|Glenmalt, Dragon Edge dm-p18a-y13.jpg|Protoheart, Galaxy Sword (Dramatic Card) dm-p18b-y13.jpg|Gaiginga Soul, Star Dragsolution (Dramatic Card) dm-p19-y13.jpg|Valhalla Duke, Heaven Hero dm-p20-y13.jpg|Civil Ward, Passion Dragon dm-p21-y13.jpg|Honenbe, Skeletal Guardian (Dramatic Card) dm-p22-y13.jpg|Faerie Gift (Dramatic Card) dm-p23-y13.jpg|Bolshack Cross, Passion Dragon dm-p24-y13.jpg|Dragment Answer dm-p25-y13.jpg|Varz Romanov, Dark Lord of Demons dm-p26-y13.jpg|Batocross Battle, Passion Dragon dm-p27-y13.jpg|Huckle Kirin Sawyer, Jungle Governor dm-p28-y13.jpg|Katsudon 「I'll do it!」 dm-p29-y13.jpg|Batoraio Deluxe, Passion Reversal dm-p30-y13.jpg|Demon Wolf, Howling Moonlight Castle dm-p31-y13.jpg|Gaial Axel dm-p32-y13.jpg|Deepsea Dober dm-p33-y13.jpg|Schreiber, Vizier of Strictness dm-p34-y13.jpg|Liger Blade, Fierce Tiger dm-p35-y13.jpg|Magmadragon Balga Geyser dm-p36-y13.jpg|Tenshukaku, Dragon King Keep (Dramatic Card) dm-p37-y13.jpg|Pythagoras, Geometry Squadron dm-p38-y13.jpg|Glenmalt, Dragon Edge dm-p39-y13.jpg|Sasoris, Dragon Edge dm-p40a-y13.jpg|Glee Gee Horn, Passion Sword dm-p40b-y13.jpg|Little Big Horn, Passion Dragon dm-p41-y13.jpg|Newton, Aqua Ace dm-p42-y13.jpg|Cocco Lupia dm-p43a-y13.jpg|Great Galaxy, Giant Castle dm-p43b-y13.jpg|Daiginga, Dragsolution Star Castle dm-p44-y13.jpg|Macallan Fine, Explosive Roar dm-p45-y13.jpg|Hachiko, Jin's Faithful Dog dm-p46-y13.jpg|Alice, Chaos Witch dm-p47-y13.jpg|Koltiolu, Scale Dragon Elemental dm-p48-y13.jpg|Alphadios, Lord of Spirits dm-p49-y13.jpg|Forever Occult, Purgatory Demon Dragon dm-p50-y13.jpg|Metal Avenger Solid, Dragon Edge dm-p51-y13.jpg|Heaven's Gate dm-p53-y13.jpg|Tigermite, Bomb Devil dm-p54-y13.jpg|Onishura, Golden Twins (WINNER Card) dm-p55-y13.jpg|Scotch Fiddich, Dragon Edge dm-p56-y13.jpg|Glenmalt "Head", Dimension Dragon Edge dm-p57a-y13.jpg|Urovelia, Divine Dragon Spear (Dramatic Card) dm-p57b-y13.jpg|Ultimaria, Divine Dragon Elemental (Dramatic Card) dm-p58-y13.jpg|Jackpot Entry, Dragon Secret Formation dm-p59-y13.jpg|Savage Earth dm-p60-y13.jpg|Bonsowaru, Dragon Elemental Admiral dm-p61-y13.jpg|Isaac, Aqua Newcomer Soldier dm-p62-y13.jpg|Babelginus, Demonic Dragon dm-p63-y13.jpg|Medaros, Purity Wings dm-p64-y13.jpg|Gaimusou, Angry Hero dm-p65-y13.jpg|Hellvorof, Supreme Dragon Edge dm-p66-y13.jpg|Gett Junior, Courageous Tradition dm-p67a-y13.jpg|Great Galaxy, Giant Castle dm-p67b-y13.jpg|Daiginga, Dragsolution Star Castle dm-p68-y13.jpg|Almil, Rebirth Elemental dm-p69-y13.jpg|Tyrant Dairanto, Passion Dragon dm-p70-y13.jpg|Glenmalt, Dragon Edge dm-p71-y13.jpg|Pork Beef dm-p72-y13.jpg|Deadly Love dm-p73-y13.jpg|Deadly! Batorai Finger dm-p74-y13.jpg|Marinyan, Dragon Edge dm-p75a-y13.jpg|Togetops, Tricera Impact dm-p75b-y13.jpg|Butssubu Tops, Multilateral Impact dm-p76-y13.jpg|Gaga Pikarian dm-p77-y13.jpg|St Flask Beaker, Dragment Symbol dm-p78-y13.jpg|Brain Storm dm-p79-y13.jpg|Macallan, Explosive Flame Shooter dm-p80a-y13.jpg|Bolshack, Shobu Castle dm-p80b-y13.jpg|Bolshack Masters, Trump Dragon dm-p81-y13.jpg|Glenmalt "King", Dual Sword Dragon Edge dm-p82a-y13.jpg|Proto Gigaheart, Invincible Sword dm-p82b-y13.jpg|Ohginga Zero, Strongest Dragon dm-p83a-y13.jpg|Gaial Horn, Iron-slashing Sword dm-p83b-y13.jpg|Zantetsu Big Horn, Passion Dragon dm-p84-y13.jpg|Gaial Killer Kaiser, Passion Dragon dm-p85-y13.jpg|Romanesk, the Dragon Wizard dm-p86-y13.jpg|Cocco Gett, Dragment Lore dm-p87-y13.jpg|Faerie Life dm-p88-y13.jpg|Aquan Jr.'s Delivery dm-p89-y13.jpg|Ira Hop, Explosive Assault dm-p90-y13.jpg|Glenmalt "Soul", Explosive Win dm-p91-y13.jpg|Ribulibarrier, Holy Ball dm-p92-y13.jpg|Redbull Muscle, Ultra Passion dm-p93-y13.jpg|Jajarn Kaiser dm-p94-y13.jpg|Ganaru Scream, Shadow of Screaming dm-p95-y13.jpg|GENJI Double Cross, Blastdragon dm-p96-y13.jpg|Emeralda, Pitch Dragon Elemental dm-p97-y13.jpg|Little Gunflare, Passion Dragon dm-p98-y13.jpg|Diodester, Dark Armor dm-p99-y13.jpg|Jasmine, Mist Faerie Thank You 5 Billion! Gaiheart, Galaxy Sword - Thank You 5 Billion.jpg|Gaiheart, Galaxy Sword Thank You 5 Billion!.jpg|Gaiginga, Passionate Star Dragon Year 14 dm-p1-y14.jpg|Muteki Batoragon dm-p2-y14.jpg|Reckless Cut Scrapper dm-p3-y14.jpg|Knuckle Shot, Sonic dm-p4-y14.jpg|Gaiginga, Fighting Revolution dm-p5-y14.jpg|Gou Toripragon dm-p6-y14.jpg|Iron Fist of Revolution dm-p7-y14.jpg|Gatling, Sonic dm-p8-y14.jpg|Denebumongo, Excess Wings dm-p9-y14.jpg|Necrodragon Odol Needle dm-p10-y14.jpg|Flaming Meracchi dm-p11-y14.jpg|Milzam, Spirit of Miracles dm-p12-y14.jpg|Bikeron, Sonic dm-p13-y14.jpg|Dokan, Revolution Dragon dm-p14-y14.jpg|Gabble, Super Eureka dm-p15-y14.jpg|Eureka Charger dm-p16-y14.jpg|Black Lucifer, Sorcerer of Darkness dm-p17-y14.jpg|Sniper Mosquito dm-p18-y14.jpg|Hero Mystery, Burning Galaxy dm-p19-y14.jpg|Flaming Meracchi dm-p20-y14.jpg|Cocco Lupia dm-p21-y14.jpg|Aqua Surfer dm-p22-y14.jpg|Bronze-Arm Tribe dm-p23-y14.jpg|Terror Pit dm-p24-y14.jpg|Lost Soul dm-p25-y14.jpg|Commanduo, Order Dragon Elemental dm-p26-y14.jpg|Dogiragon Entry dm-p27-y14.jpg|Forbidden dm-p28-y14.jpg|Guruguru, Revival Demon Dragon dm-p29-y14.jpg|Zark Taiser, Passion Admiral dm-p30-y14.jpg|Kareiko, Karma's Banned Technique dm-p31-y14.jpg|Liondance, the Invoked dm-p32-y14.jpg|Olzekia, General of Decapitation dm-p33-y14.jpg|Love Dracchi dm-p34-y14.jpg|Bolmeteus Sapphire Dragon dm-p35-y14.jpg|The Mach, Lightning Sonic dm-p36-y14.jpg|Gaimusou, Angry Hero dm-p37a-y14.jpg|Forbidden ~Moment of Awakening~ dm-p37b-y14.jpg|Forbidden Dokindam dm-p38-y14.jpg|Glenmalt, Dragon Edge dm-p39-y14.jpg|Sutenyanko dm-p40-y14.jpg|Huckle Kirin Sawyer, Jungle Governor dm-p41-y14.jpg|Kushinada, Light Weapon dm-p42-y14.jpg|Mettagils, Passion Dragon dm-p43-y14.jpg|Cyber A Irons dm-p44-y14.jpg|Eagle Battochi dm-p45-y14.jpg|Red-End, Super Lightning Sonic dm-p46-y14.jpg|Liberation of the End dm-p47-y14.jpg|Trooper, Forbidden U dm-p48-y14.jpg|Marmo, Forbidden C dm-p49-y14.jpg|Kaiser "Blade Demon", Zenith of "Certain Victory" dm-p50-y14.jpg|Imen=Bugo, Dragon Edge dm-p51-y14.jpg|Euru=Nambucca, Antique Dragon Ruins Dm-p52-y14.jpg|Kaiser "Blade Demon", Zenith of "Certain Victory" dm-p53-y14.jpg|Imen=Bugo, Dragon Edge dm-p54-y14.jpg|Euru=Nambucca, Antique Dragon Ruins dm-p55-y14.jpg|The End of X dm-p56-y14.jpg|Seriously Invincible Grandpa dm-p57-y14.jpg|Bolmeteus Sapphire Dragon dm-p58-y14.jpg|Love Dracchi dm-p59-y14.jpg|Topgear, Start Dash dm-p60-y14.jpg|Miracle Stop dm-p61-y14.jpg|Assault, Revolution Dragon dm-p62-y14.jpg|Flaming Bocchi dm-p63-y14.jpg|Strike Amecchi dm-p64-y14.jpg|Byakko, the Warrior Savage dm-p65-y14.jpg|Red Rose, Crimson Dragon Elemental dm-p66-y14.jpg|Aqua Skydiver dm-p67-y14.jpg|Dual Shock Dragon dm-p68-y14.jpg|Mega Karakuri Dragon dm-p69-y14.jpg|Treasure Map dm-p70-y14.jpg|Dogiragon, Flaming Revolution dm-p71-y14.jpg|Mendelssohn Dm-p72-y14.jpg|Bolshack Lupia dm-p73-y14.jpg|The Red, Lightning Sonic dm-p74-y14.jpg|Perfect Offense dm-p75-y14.jpg|Iron Fist of Revolution Year 15 dm-p1-y15.jpg|Bosskatsu, Let's Go 2! dm-p2-y15.jpg|Hamukatsuman, Let's Go 1! dm-p3-y15.jpg|Hero Mystery, Burning Galaxy dm-p4-y15.jpg|Briking, Deluxe Dm-p5-y15.jpg|Ragnarok, the Clock dm-p6-y15.jpg|Diehard Ryusei of Invincibility dm-p7-y15.jpg|Intense Vacuuming Twist dm-p8-y15.jpg|Jenny, the Suicide Doll back.png|Diehard Ryusei of Invincibility back.png|Intense Vacuuming Twist back.png|Jenny, the Dismantling Puppet Dm-p12-y15.jpg|Mekagenji, Deluxe Blastdragon dm-p13-y15.jpg|Belufare, Starlight's Melody dm-p14-y15.jpg|Vendetta, D2V dm-p15-y15.jpg|Levia Than, Flame Dragon Guardian dm-p16-y15.jpg|Faerie Life dm-p17-y15.jpg|Aqua Super Emeral Dm-p18-y15.jpg|Lion King's Emblem back.png|Hamukatsuman Buster, No.1 Wind back.png back.png|Super Infernal Gate Smash back.png|Ragmatox, Poison Class back.png|Bolbalzak Ex DM-p24-y15.jpg|Mega Rampage Dragon Dm-p25-y15.jpg|General Briking, Super Deluxe back.png back.png Dm-p28-y15.jpg|Hamukatsuman Buster, No.1 Wind back.png Dm-p30-y15.jpg|Doremi Redo, Time 1 back.png back.png back.png back.png back.png back.png back.png back.png back.png back.png Dm-p41-y15.jpg|Codeking Wilhelm Dm-p42-y15.jpg| Dm-p43-y15.jpg|Honenbe, Skeletal Guardian back.png back.png back.png Dm-p47-y15.jpg|Barlowe, Devil Priest Dm-p48-y15.jpg|DNA Spark back.png back.png back.png back.png back.png Dm-p54-y15.jpg|Valkyrie Dogiragon Category:Gallery Category:Promotional